Electrically operated hair clippers have been used for many years. Some of the commonly available models have a manual lever on the side to incrementally adjust the relative position between the stationary and the reciprocating blades in a blade set to adjust the minimum length of hair that is being clipped. Other prior art patents show infinite adjustability over a range. The prior art does not reveal motor-powered continuous adjustability of the blade set which affords the barber the ability to perform the adjustment even during the clipping activity by simply activating a switch.